


Homo Intended, God Damn it!

by umplsstop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, alcohol mention, i love them, kara doesnt drink because she's the mom friend, markus is your fav wingman, north is a raging lesbian, she's the one has to drive your drunk asses home, there isnt enough of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umplsstop/pseuds/umplsstop
Summary: Kara isn't used to being hit on.





	Homo Intended, God Damn it!

Sipping at the beer in the red solo cup, hoping to get drunker, North scanned the room. She stayed towards the walls, for she even regretted coming to this party. Her friend, Markus, threw a party at his house and it felt like everybody and their mother came. 

Obviously North enjoyed a good party or two but this time she knew  _nobody_ and even though she is fine with meeting new people, nobody caught her eye. Sighing, she tightened her braid and stood up to get some more alcohol in her system. 

However, when she stood up a girl caught her eye. She was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, sipping at a sprite. Alone. The girl had short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and a cute little body with a blue button up tucked into skinny jeans. North grinned, deciding she'd approach the girl.

North slid beside the girl who looked up from her phone to give North a glance. "Hey," greeted North. "What you doing alone?"

The girl shrugged. "My friend left me." 

"Wow that's kind of shitty," said North, rubbing the back of her neck. "However, you just met me. What's your name?"

"Kara. You?"

North's grin widened. "A cute name for a cute girl. I'm North." 

"Aw!" Kara grinned. "You're cute too!"

North frowned. Did this girl not understand that was a flirtation? North shifted. "What's your major?"

"Sociology," Kara replied. "I hope to become a social worker and help kids."

"That's sweet--you're a super sweet girl. I'm hoping to become a journalist," said North. "Do you drink?"

Suddenly a voice was behind them. "Heeyyyy! Kara you made it!"

North sighed. Of course she couldn't get to talk to her longer. North looked over to see Markus  come up behind Kara and stand beside her. "Oh and you're talking to my friend North--I was hoping to introduce you two but I see you've already made friends." Markus winked.

Kara smiled. "Yeah, we just met a few minutes ago."

Markus rested a hand on Kara's shoulder. "North is a really cool girl." Marku's smile turned into an almost wicked grin. "Single too," he added hastily.

"You're a pretty girl, you can get a boyfriend soon enough!" Encouraged Kara, those pretty blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm gay!" exclaimed North.

Kara went quiet, and North could feel the humiliation crawl up in her. North was sure she was bright red by how hard Markus began laughing. Kara then began laughing too, and North was sure she would humiliate herself again to get Kara to laugh. 

"That's fine," said Kara, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Because so am I."

North blurted out: "Has anybody told you that you have the cutest laugh ever?"

Not noticing how Markus left, North took a step forward. She could see the blush dusted on Kara's pretty little face. "I think you're really cute, Kara."

"Thank you, because I think you are too."

North could feel (rainbow colored) fireworks explode in her tummy. "How about we ditch this and I can get you a sprite somewhere else?"

Kara laughed, taking North's clammy hand into hers. 


End file.
